1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to apparatus for assembling compressible foam cushions having flexible covers wherein the cover is attached to the cushion while the cushion is in a partially compressed condition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Compressible foam seats and the like such as those widely used with automobiles and trucks consist of a resilient cushion encased within a flexible cower formed of fabric, vinyl, or the like. The cushion is usually semi-compressed when the cover is mounted thereon whereby the resiliency of the cushion will maintain the cover tight and stretched, and of an attractive appearance, and the semi-compression of the cushion aids in the weight supporting characteristics thereof.
A variety of devices have been proposed for aiding in the assembly of a compressible foam cushion and a cover. Many such devices are primarily manual requiring that the operator compress the cushion while simultaneously stretching the cover for attachment to the cushion bottom. Such manual assembly techniques require extensive manipulation by the operator often resulting in wrist and arm strain and injury, producing carpal tunnel and finger injuries, and the ergonomics of known devices leave much to be desired.